Invisible
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: When Kendall runs away with his girlfriend, Kat leaves two clues to find them.Will their friends be able to find them again or will they never meet again? Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1

**"As the years go by I think about you all the time" Kat sung softly crying. She closed the suitcase and placed an envelope next to a teen girls bed. She walked out the front door at 1.00am, she stopped and looked back at the house."I'm so sorry, So Sorry" She cried as she climbed into a car and closed the door.**

"Kat, its all going to be alright." Kendall said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I know, Kendall, but..it hurts...it hurts..so..much"Kat cried.

"I know, I know" Kendall said as he pulled the car away from the pavement.

Kat turned around and took one last look at her house,which contained her best friends. "Goodbye" She whispered and turned around.

-9.00am, Kats old house-

"Kat? Rise and shine, Sleepyhead!" Rachel called out as she knocked on Kats door before opening it to find it empty.

"Kat?" Rachel asked.

she walked towards Kats bed and found a note:

' Rachel,

Please,check your bedside table'

Kat xxx'

"that's weird" Rachel muttered.

She walked to her room and found an envelope which was marked 'Rae'. She picked it up and took it to breakfast.

"Guys? Has anyone seen Kat or Kendall?" Logan asked as he turned around from the stove. Carlos,Kori and Katherine all looked up, "No"

"Oh No" Rachel suddenly said.

"NO, NO NO!" She screamed breaking down.

"KAT, NOOOOO" She screamed collapsing on the floor her body shaking with crying.

"No,no,no" Rachel cried.

Logan picked up the letter,

"Rachel,

Please understand that this is exremely hard to write and even harder to do.

I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back.

Im not going to kill myself, please do not worry.

I'm so sorry, Rae, but believe me I have my reasons.

There is no way for any of you to contact me.

My name is changed,my look -Everything.

I'm sorry.

I love you all.

Kat XXX

Ps. 10834489650279277946."

Logan stopped and dropped the sister was gone.

James cleared his throat and held up another letter addressed to him.

"Kendall went with her." He said slowly.

"Of course he did" Rachel choked out.

"Do you want to hear kendalls letter?" James asked everyone.

Carlos took and deep breath."Ok"

"James,

I'm really sorry.

I'm going.

Like Kat, there is no possible way to contact us.

I'm sorry.

Kendall" James read out.

For a few minutes the kitchen was quiet except for the sound of kori and Rachels crying.

"They're gone." James said finally

"No more obsessive chanting when they win a game.."

"No more chocolate ice cream"

"No more begging for a cat"

"No more Kat.."

"No more Kendall..."

Suddenly there was a clank as a small envelope fell out of the evnelope Kats letter was In.

Rachel swallowed and picked it up.

Rachel pulled out 3 girls necklaces and 3 mens necklaces in the envelope they had marked 'Love Kat and Kendall xxx'

Rachel looked at her necklace marked with an R. "Its a locket." She said opening it.

"What's in I?" Katherine asked.

"'she put some of her hair in it...and a small photo of me and her when we were 6 years old." Rae said slowly, her eyes brimming with tears.

Kori took hers and all 3 girls put theirs on."I'm never taking it off" Rachel swore.

"Me neither" Everyone else said as the boys put theirs on.

Rachel held her necklace in one hand,"I miss you" She whispered, one tear dropping down her cheek.

Little did she know that Kat was doing the exact same thing 200 miles away.

-—-

Please Read and Review!

Ps. This story has a happy ending, if you don't like it,don't read it.


	2. JAPAN!

Rachel woke up crying one hand grasping her locket. She gasped, before trying to calm herself. She looked around and saw she was in the movie room. James opened one eye before sitting up and hugging her when he saw she was crying.

Rachel looked up at James,"James,we...*cry*.need..to..find..them."

James hugged her to his chest,"we will. Someday we will"

"Someday isnt good enough!" Rachel yelled waking everyone else, and pushing James off her.

"SHE LEFT US A CLUE! A clue to finding them! And 2 YEARS after theyve gone, what are we doing?! Not out looking! Not frantically searching! BUT SITTING WATCHING A MOVIE! THIS CAN NOT GO ON! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS WANT BUT I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK, IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN  
CARLOS, KAT SAVED YOUR BUTT IN YOUR FIRST DANCE PERFORMANCE WHEN YOUR PARTNER FAILED.

KORI, YOUR BAKING PROJECT,JAMES, WHEN YOU STUPIDLY GOT INVOLVED IN A FIGHT, AND KATHY,LOGAN ECT YOU WERE THERE TOO! IF IT WASN'T FOR KAT YOU WOULDN'T EXIST RIGHT NOW! WHY? BECAUSE YOUD BE DEAD, THAT'S WHY!" Rachel Screamed with one hand holding the locket Kat had given her before she'd disappeared.

All her friends looked at Rachel guiltily.

'I want her back." Rachel cried.

"I want them BOTH back" Rachel added.

"Same" Kori said softly.

"We need to find them." Katherine said slowly.

"We do" Carlos said.

"We really do" James said after a bit.

Rachel allowed herself a small smile. " Let's get started then"

"Let's " Logan smiled.

- Meanwhile in a small coffe shop in Hokkaido, Japan-

"Two Coffees!" Maggie shouted to her employer and mother Jinx Thunder.

"Coming up!" She called back.

She made the coffees and handed them over to Maggie,"Two coffes, table 4"

Maggie smiled and took them over to the table with a ," thanks for waiting, here's your order. "

Jinx smiled to herself, her new business 'the Ivy-Eve cafe' was going really well, they had a lot of high school students that came to study and for a snack, business men on trips, teachers from the local schools around the area, and the occasional travelers.

Of course she missed her old life, her old look, she held a handful of black curls in her hand and sighed, she missed her old brown straight she had to remember she had a new purpose, New people to look after and raise.

"K-Jinx! Raechel needs you!" Jinx's husband Nick called from upstairs. Jinx sighed and went upstairs to the flat where they lived. It was spacious so she didn't mind.

The flat had 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a large living room. She walked through the living room to her daughters bedroom. The living room had a flat screen TV, 2 Black couches and foot stools. the carpet was white, and there was a lot of decoration (thanks to her kids,) Jinx smiled as she reached Raechels bedroom. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern as she looked at her newly born baby girl.

Nick turned around,gave Raechel to jinx and ran out childishly with a" I'm NOT changing any more diapers!"

" NICK!" Jinx yelled in annoyance.

She turned her attention back to the baby who squirmed happily in her arms. " Urgh, worst part of being a parent' Jinx thought as she (unwillingly) changed the baby's diaper.

The baby fell asleep and jinx went back downstairs. She wacked nick over the head, for making her change the diaper.

Suddenly the door to the cafe opened, "Hey Mum" A boy who was 12 years old said. He held the door for a pair of male twins who looked 4 years old and a girl who was 5.

"Hey guys!" Jinx said hugging them.

"How was school?" Nick asked.

"Fine, I guess" The 12 yr old answered.

" Cool, Kei I need you to go get changed and help Maggie with the orders. We have a babysitter over for the twins and Kathryn." Jinx said while making a caramel milkshake and giving it to Maggie.

"Sure"

"Hey sis" Kei said as he passed her.

"Hey bro" Maggie answered as she collected a few used plates off the tables.

"Hi magg" The twins stumbled through.

"Hey guys!" Maggie replied hugging Kathryn, Hikadu and Kadou all at the same time.

"Guys!" Kei called.

"theyre Coming!" Maggie called back to Kei.

Nick smiled.

" They're so beautiful " Jinx said softly a tear going down one cheek.

"yea" Nick said, "You were right to adopt Kei,Maggie,Kathryn and the twins."

"Of course. I'm always right" Jinx said simplily.

Nick shook His head smiling, he was used to it.

- Back in Hollywood, California-

"Ok..." Kori said.

"These make NO sense" Carlos complained.

"We can do it! We have to!" Rachel exclaimed.

James stood up "VICTORY!" He screamed, before sitting down.

"Okay..." Logan sighed.

"Codes!" Katherine suddenly yelled.

"Kat always loved Codes!" Katherine yelled triumphantly.

"Yes, but there are over 4000 different codes in the world, how are you gonna find out which one she used?" Logan said.

Kathy glared,"DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS"

"GUYS! So, what code would Kat use?" Kori asked

"what are the numbers?" Kathy asked.

"10834489650279277946" Rachel replied.

"Then something stupidly obvious, that were going to kick ourselves for afterwards." Katherine said annoyed.

"I don't know." James said.

"Well, moving on, we're would she be most likely to go? " Logan asked.

Everyone's heads turned to Rachel. "She can speak French,English,Thai, Japenese and Spanish"

Everyone groaned.

"But!" Rachel added.

Everyone suddenly looked hopeful.

" She's been to France,she lived in Australia, she goes to Thailand every year and complains bout the heat, and she never liked Spanish, I forced her to learn it with me." Rachel finished.

"So, France?" Logan asked.

"No, she hated that. " James said

"Remember? She threw her French books and a chair at her teacher when she said that she would only be able to quit her languages class in year 9" Carlos added.

"That was funny." Kori said.

"She got detention for a month though! " Logan said.

"But she never took a french class again after that!" Rachel added.

" So, the only one left is.." Carlos Started.

"JAPAN!" They all screamed together.

Rachel stood up, "Guys, we're going on a field trip"

Plz R&R


End file.
